


Shelter From The Storm

by Kabby_Sherlolly_life



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kabby, Rejection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Sherlolly_life/pseuds/Kabby_Sherlolly_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby struggles with the pact that she made herself, to leave any feelings that she had for Marcus behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter From The Storm

Heavy boots trod past on the opposite side of the tent canvas - the night patrol keeping up their duties even in the early hours of a foul day like this. It would have been impossible to sleep even if the rainfall on the tent wasn't deafening. Marcus was due back today, following a 6 week expedition to find traces of the group that Jaha had lead on a search for the 'City of Light'. Although she had grown incredibly close to Marcus in the weeks before he had left camp, Abby couldn't help but feel betrayal towards her late husband when she realised that she struggled to maintain a happy front around camp without Marcus there. Letting him leave for this expedition had ripped her apart, and the dull ache lasted for weeks before she had talked some sense into herself. She could not feel things like this for Marcus Kane.  
Sleep finally came to her, and when she woke at dawn a few hours later her hand was still cupped around the wedding ring on her necklace.

\---

Bursting into what had become Raven and Wick's workroom, she saw the pair sitting leisurely with the radio set forgotten on the counter. Marcus had sent a message through the day before to say that he would be back at camp by midday, and now in the early hours of the evening there was still no sign of him.  
"Well?" she hissed impatiently at the couple.  
Wick stretched out sleepily and sighed. "We told you Abby, the connection's broken. Maybe he dropped it, or lost it..."  
"Surely there's something you can do! Have you made sure that it's not a problem on our end? Marcus would never be so careless as to lose his only source of communication with the camp, he could be in danger somewhere and meanwhile you're lazing around with your girlfriend!"  
"Abby trust us. To be honest you look like you could use some lazing around yourself, you look awful." Raven analysed the dark circles under Abby's hair and the worked up state that she had got herself into.  
Did she really look so terrible? Abby ran her hands through the tangled mane that her hair had become and worried about what Marcus would think of her, before she remembered the pact that she had made with herself. No feelings for Marcus Kane. Not now.  
"How can I trust you when I know that you've made no efforts to regain a connection with him!" She grabbed hold of the radio on the counter and threw it at the wall in one swift movement, as if that would help the situation in any way. Tears began to sting in her eyes as she realised the strength with which she had yelled at the couple.  
A familiar voice that filled her with warmth broke the silence. She held onto the table for support as Marcus Kane stepped up behind her shoulder and gently placed his hand on her waist.  
"It's not their fault Abby."  
She whipped around to look up at him, his flushed cheeks within touching distance, his hair dripping slightly from the storm outside. Every cell in her body longed for her to reach out and hold him, to tell him what he meant to her, to not let go until she knew that he wouldn't leave again.  
Her sharp intake of breath, coupled with her shaking legs was what caused Marcus to reach out for her arm in support. Pushing him away she took a step back, willing the tears away.  
"What is wrong with you Marcus Kane! What could possibly possess you to break radio connection with camp at such a critical time!" She snapped at him, maintaining her cold front.  
"Abby, I'm sorry. I lost it."

\---

The fire that evening was made under the partial shelter of the trees on the edge of the forest nearest the camp, but with the strength of the wind and the rain, keeping a fire long enough to cook over was difficult. Abby attempted to keep herself occupied with keeping the flames up, and staying away from the one person that in this moment she needed more than her daughter. Pausing for thought as she stood next to her handiwork, the wind whipped up, sending the smoke of the fire directly into her face. She staggered away from her work for a moment, leaning against a tree to splutter and let the stinging in her eyes die down.  
Marcus looked up from his seat near the fire and seeing Abby momentarily isolated, he thought for a moment before getting up and wandering towards her. Looking up as he drew nearer, she panicked and made to quickly dart away before she felt tension in her arm. His hand was firmly grasped around her wrist, and he gently pulled her towards him and back further into the shelter of the forest.  
Warning bells rang in Abby’s head as she found herself alone with Marcus, him gazing down at her with a boyish grin.  
Maintaining what she considered to be composure, she released her arm from his grasp and took a step away. “What do you want, Marcus?”  
“Do I have to want something in particular to have to talk to you, Abby?” His grin widened.  
“I’m serious, Marcus. Unless you need something I have to get back to my work.”  
As she turned to walk away a timid voice spoke up behind her.  
“I need you, Abby.”  
Turning to see that the grin had long faded from his face, his soft eyes bored down into hers with the most sincere warmth she had ever witnessed. Prickles ran down her arms and up her spine at the revelation of the vulnerable position that they were both in. This was a moment that she had dreamed about for weeks, and yet it was something that she had convinced herself that she didn’t want.  
“I need you too, Marcus. I need you to get back to the fire and talk to Sinclair about plans for the – “  
In two steps he pushed into the bounds of her personal space, their bodies so close to touching that the soft tickle of his breath on her nose was almost irresistible.  
“Can we not talk about business for once?” Reaching up, his fingers moved slowly from the hollow of her cheek to her hairline, brushing away a stray hair. “Please. Let’s talk about us.”  
Abby exhaled harshly, although she did not remove his hand from her hair.  
“There is no us, Marcus! There is no us.”  
His hand dropped and as she gathered the courage to regain eye contact, the rain forced its way through the branches overhead of them, showering down to leave a small stream down the side of Marcus’ face that could easily have been mistaken for tears.  
His voice rose a little, shaking slightly. “Nothing? You don’t feel anything between us? You didn’t think about me while I was away, you didn’t miss me? Because I sure as hell can’t suppress this any longer, and I missed you with everything in me, every moment that I wasn’t with you Abigail Griffin.”  
Crossing her arms, she held onto herself for support as she made a decision that she knew she would regret for weeks to come.  
“I missed you Marcus, yes. I missed you because you are my friend, and because you play an important role in day to day life at the camp. I am very sorry if I have ever given you the wrong impression,” breaking eye contact, she braced herself for what was to come, “I will never think of you as more than a friend.”  
The impact of her last sentence rang over their heads as they stood for a moment, no words seeming appropriate.

\---

Days passed as Abby tried to keep herself busy in the medical tent. She caught fleeting glances of Marcus around camp occasionally, but for the most part he seemed to be keeping himself to himself too. Soon she ran out of tasks to do, having spent every waking hour working in the tent, and very few people needing medical attention.  
The storm had continued solidly in the past few days, turning the ground in camp to a mud bath. Stepping out of the tent in search of a job, Abby squinted through the heavy rain at what seemed to be a gathering of people with backpacks preparing to leave the camp.  
Running closer Abby realised that her own work partner, Jackson, was one of those leaving on this expedition.  
“Jackson, what on earth are you doing?” She grimaced and crossed her arms about her as protection from the torrential rain.  
“I got asked last minute to accompany this expedition out, as a first aider. I was just about to pop into medical and tell you I was going!”  
“Who gave permission for a group to leave camp? I’m the chancellor around here; the only other person with that kind of authority is – “Abby took a small gasp of air as the realisation hit her.  
“Yes, Marcus is leading the expedition. I hope this is alright, you don’t need me!”  
She had already turned to leave by the time that Jackson finished his sentence. Striding quickly towards Marcus’ own tent, she ripped across the canvas of the door to see him lacing up his boots in the entranceway. He looked up in surprise, almost losing his balance.  
“You can’t leave.” She shook her head adamantly. It was unclear whether she was shivering from the cold of being wet through by the rain, or from the fear that had cursed through her as she realised that Marcus would be leaving the camp.  
Sighing, he stood and picked up his backpack.  
“Firstly, you need to dry off and get warmed up. Secondly, yes I can, and you know it.” The corner of his mouth rose in a slight smirk, but his eyes were noticeably still filled with pain.  
“This is ridiculous, you just got back from 6 weeks out there.” She struggled to find the words to express her panic, grappled for a reason why he couldn’t go.  
“Well it’s not as if I have anyone here who will miss me, so I figured I’d volunteer.” He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder as he nudged her out of the way so he could leave.  
There was nothing for Abby to do as she watched him slowly tread through the mud towards the rest of the expedition group. She watched him pause and turn to look back at her, still standing in the doorway.  
“Give me a real reason not to leave!” He rose his voice to shout across to her through the storm.  
Waiting a moment for her to consider his offer and realising that there was nothing to be said, he laughed and turned to walk more purposefully away from her.  
Abby observed as he joined the group, gave a briefing, and started to lead them through the camp gates. Tears came to her eyes as an endless trickle of misery at what she had done to the man that she loved. The man that she loved. Loved.  
She was running, and she had no idea what she was going to say, or what would happen when she got there, but in that moment all that Abby needed was Marcus filling her vision, and the knowledge that everything would be alright. Struggling to stay upright in the swamp that the camp had become, she pushed through the rain and the wind that seemed so set against her, getting closer and closer until she could reach out and seize the man by his shoulders.  
Marcus whipped around in surprise and was almost bowled over as the soaked through figure of Abigail Griffin clung around his neck, grasping at his hair desperately. Dropping his backpack carelessly into the mud, Marcus wrapped his arms protectively around her small, shivering body and allowed himself this moment to simply stand in the rain with his face buried in her hair.  
“I need you, Marcus Kane,” her mouth found his ear and filled it with the only words that she could express herself with, “I need you.” Pulling back so that their foreheads rested against each other, she managed to witness the smile spreading across Marcus’ face before she gave in and firmly pressed her lips to his. He continued to smile against her mouth as they kissed passionately in the middle of the storm.  
Pulling away briefly, Abby chuckled and looked assuredly down into his gaze.  
“There’s your reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, I've read every one that's out there involving these 2 and I needed a fix so badly that I just thought I should write one myself! I hope that you guys like this, I'm not a particularly good writer or anything like that but I would love to get some feedback from you!  
> If you like it hopefully I can write some more!


End file.
